Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Components of the gas turbine engine sections are subject to high temperatures and pressures. These temperatures and pressures may vary during transients of the gas turbine engine, especially during start up and shut down of the gas turbine engine. The components may thermally expand at different rates resulting in a loss of pilot between components and thermal stresses and strains within components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,409 to Crane, et al. discloses an angular motion detector, of particular relevance in breakaway point detection, includes a flywheel rotatably mounted on a spindle. The flywheel is provided with one or more indicia, which are detectable by a sensor situated on the object whose angular motion is to be analyzed. The sensor is connected to a microprocessor. In use the flywheel is rotated manually about the spindle so that the regular detection of the indicia by the sensor causes a train of pulses to be sent to the microprocessor. Angular movement of the object, and consequently of the sensor, causes a disruption of the pulse train which can be analyzed to provide information relating to the time of first movement and the magnitude of the angle moved.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.